psdosytresfandomcom_es-20200214-history
PlayStation 3
thumb|left PlayStation 3 (conocida también como PS3) es la tercera videoconsola de sobremesa fabricada por Sony Computer Entertainment y la sucesora de la PlayStation 2 como parte de la marca PlayStation. La PlayStation 3 está compitiendo actualmente contra la Xbox 360 de Microsoft y la Wii de Nintendo como parte de las videoconsolas de séptima generación. . Una característica importante que distingue a la PlayStation 3 de sus predecesoras es su servicio unificado de videojuegos en línea, la PlayStation Network, lo que contrasta con la anterior política de Sony de confiar en los desarrolladores de juegos para jugar en línea. Otras características importantes de la consola son sus capacidades sólidas de multimedia, la conectividad con la PlayStation Portable y su principal formato de disco óptico de alta definición, Blu-ray Disc, como su principal medio de almacenamiento. La PS3 también da soporte al Blu-ray perfil 2.0, gracias a ello se puede interactuar de manera online con contenidos extras de películas y juegos. La PlayStation 3 fue lanzada el 12 de noviembre de 2006 en Japón, el 17 de noviembre de 2006 en Norteamérica y en el 2009 en Mexico., y el 23 de marzo de 2007 en Europa y Australia. Dos variantes estaban disponibles en el momento del lanzamiento: un modelo básico con 20 GB de disco duro SATA 2,5" y un modelo profesional con disco duro de 60 GB y varias características adicionales como doble número de puertos USB y retrocompatibilidad con juegos de su antecesora PlayStation 2. El modelo de 20 GB no fue comercializado en Europa y Australia. Desde entonces, a todos los modelos se le han hecho varias revisiones en su hardware para disminuir su costo de producción y su precio de venta. Historia thumb|left|160px|Prototipo inicial de la PlayStation 3. Sony reveló la PlayStation 3 al público el 16 de mayo de 2005, durante la conferencia E3 de 2005. No llevaron una versión funcional del sistema, debido a cortes de electricidad y problemas de hardware, ni en el Tokyo Game Show de septiembre de 2005, aunque se hicieron demostraciones (como del juego Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots) mostrando en ambos eventos el kit de desarrollo de software. También se mostraron secuencias de vídeo basadas en las especificaciones pronosticadas. Sin embargo, posteriormente se reveló que las demostraciones de juegos no estaban funcionando en tiempo real sobre la máquina y utilizaron diversos trucos de post-producción thumb|150px|Detalles de los puertos del prototipo. Se planeó inicialmente que tuviera dos puertos HDMI, tres puertos Ethernet y seis puertos de USB, aunque en la E3 de 2006 esto fue reducido a un puerto de HDMI, un puerto Ethernet y cuatro puertos USB, para recortar costes de fabricación. También anunciaron que existirían dos configuraciones de la consola, de 60 GB y 20 GB, costando respectivamente 599€/599$ y 499€/499$. Se anunció que el modelo de 60 GB sería el único de los dos que tuviera HDMI, WiFi y un acabado en cromo en la parte del lector Blu-ray. La fecha de lanzamiento fue prevista para el 11 de noviembre de 2006 en Japón y 17 de noviembre de 2006 para Norteamérica y Europa. El 6 de septiembre de 2006 Sony anunció que el lanzamiento de PlayStation 3 en Europa y Oceanía sería retrasado hasta marzo de 2007, debido a una escasez de diodos para el lector de Blu-ray. El 22 de septiembre de 2006, en el Tokyo Game Show, Sony anunció que incluiría un puerto HDMI en el sistema 20 GB, pero no el WiFi y el acabado en cromo. También dijo que el precio de lanzamiento de los modelos de 20 GB japoneses sería reducido más del 20%. Durante el acto, Sony presentó 27 videojuegos para PS3 preparados para funcionar en la versión final del hardware. Ken Kutaragi, ex responsable de la división de videojuegos de Sony, considerado el padre de la PlayStation, le auguró una vida de 10 años a la PlayStation 3: «Queremos que nuestros productos tengan un ciclo de vida de 10 años, es esa la razón de su gran potencia, algo que ya hemos demostrado con PlayStation. Por tanto, PlayStation 3 se espera que dure 10 años en el mercado, si este responde bien.» Ken Kuratagi respondió con esta frase cuando fue preguntado acerca de la PS4: «No puedo especular sobre cuándo podríamos sacar una nueva consola después de PlayStation 3. Pero mi mensaje es que cuando formas parte de la familia de productos PlayStation, te conviertes en un miembro de la gran familia Sony». En el Tokyo Game Show 2006 se anunció por primera vez que el modelo de 20 GB de PlayStation 3 contaría con el HDMI necesario para usar 1080p y con una reducción de precio en Japón que ronda los 10.000 yenes, que equivalen a unos 80 euros, mientras que en Estados Unidos y Europa no se haría cambio en el precio inicial. Lanzamiento La PlayStation 3 se lanzó el 11 de noviembre de 2006 en Japón. Según Media Create, 81.639 sistemas de PS3 se vendieron en 24 horas durante su introducción en Japón. Poco después de su lanzamiento en Japón, la PS3 fue lanzada en Norteamérica el 17 de noviembre de 2006. Se presentaron algunos informes de violencia en torno a la liberación de la PS3. El 24 de enero de 2007, Sony anunció que la PlayStation 3 saldría a la venta el 23 de marzo de 2007 en Europa, Australia, Oriente Medio, Sudamérica, África y Nueva Zelanda. El sistema vendió cerca de 600.000 unidades en sus dos primeros días. El 7 de marzo de 2007, la PlayStation 3 de 60 GB se puso a la venta en Singapur con un precio de $799. La consola fue lanzada en Corea del Sur el 16 de junio de 2007 en una sola versión equipada con disco duro de 80 GB e IPTV. Más tarde se fueron ralentizando las ventas, debido en parte a su elevado precio, causado entre otras cosas por la inclusión del lector Blu-ray. Modelos thumb|250px|La PS3 Slim posee el 67% del tamaño de su antecesora. Modelo original Hay seis modelos originales de hardware de la PlayStation 3 que son comúnmente mencionados por el tamaño incluido de su unidad de disco duro: "20", "40", "60", "80", "160" y "320". El modelo de 20 GB únicamente ha sido distribuido en Estados Unidos, donde ya se ha dejado de fabricar debido a sus bajas ventas, por lo que no llegó a Europa. El modelo incluye un disco duro SATA 2,5" de 20 GB, y además, un conector HDMI 1.3 que antes se podía encontrar solo en el modelo estándar. Por otro lado, Sony tiene previsto en vender un lector de tarjetas de memoria y un adaptador Wi-Fi externo para este modelo. No obstante, estos agregados aún no han sido liberados. Sin embargo, este modelo ofrece cuatro puertos USB 2.0, ranuras de expansión para las tarjetas de memoria. Además de todas las características del modelo de 20 GB, el modelo de 60 GB tiene un Wi-Fi IEEE 802.11 b/g interno, varios lectores de tarjetas de memoria (SD/MultiMediaCard, CompactFlash Type I/Type II, Microdrive, Memory Stick/PRO/Duo), y un acabado en cromo. En términos de hardware, el modelo de 80 GB lanzado en Corea del Sur es idéntica al modelo de 60 GB liberado en las regiones PAL, a excepción de la diferencia de tamaño de disco duro. Al igual que el de Corea del Sur y los modelos europeos, en Norteamérica el modelo de 80 GB también excluye el CPU "Emotion Engine" utilizado en la PlayStation 2. Sin embargo, todavía mantiene el "sintetizador gráfico" GPU. Debido al retiro del "Emotion Engine", el nivel de compatibilidad se redujo. Los modelos de 40 GB, 80 GB y 160 GB, únicamente disponen de dos puertos USB en lugar de los cuatros puertos disponibles en otros modelos, también prescinden del lector de tarjetas flash, soporte SACD, o cualquier compatibilidad con los juegos de PlayStation 2. Slim A raíz de especulaciones o rumores de un modelo Slim, Sony anunció oficialmente la PlayStation 3 Slim el 18 de agosto de 2009 en la conferencia de prensa de la Sony Gamescom. La PS3 Slim es un 33% más pequeña, un 36% más ligera (es decir que sus dimensiones se han reducido a 290 mm de alto y ancho, y 65 mm de grosor, y su peso se ha reducido a 3.2 kg.) y su consumo de energía es menor a comparación de los modelos anteriores. Además dispone de un disco duro de 160 GB (posteriormente saldría otro modelo con 320 GB) y presenta las mismas características y funciones de los modelos anteriores PS3, es decir: lector de Blu-Ray, dos puertos USB, Wi-Fi, Bluetooth y HDMI. Su precio en el mercado europeo fue de 299 euros y salió a la venta el 1 de septiembre de 2009. Con el lanzamiento de la PlayStation 3 Slim también se anunció mediante un comunicado de prensa en la página SCEI el renombramiento del nombre PLAYSTATION 3 a PlayStation 3 y un nuevo logo "PS3". Hardware La PlayStation 3 tiene una forma convexa de su lado izquierdo cuando está en la posición vertical, y tiene un elegante acabado negro con el logotipo de PlayStation 3 en el lado izquierdo. El diseñador de la carcasa Teiyu Goto afirmó que la fuente de inspiración del logotipo fue con base en el logo de la película Spider-Man, producida por Sony Pictures, lo cual Ken Kutaragi insistió en utilizar dicha fuente de letra en el logo. La PlayStation 3 presenta una ranura slot-in donde se insertan los discos, en esta parte es donde se ubica el lector óptico Blu-Ray cuya velocidad de carga es 2x, la unidad soporta diversos formatos de discos: DVD, CD, SACD, Blu-ray, entre otros soportes ópticos. La consola cuenta con una unidad interna de almacenamiento, inicialmente se disponía unidades de disco duro de 20 GB y 60 GB (aunque en la región PAL sólo estuvo disponible el modelo de 60 GB). Posteriormente aparecieron el modelo de 80 GB en región NTSC, el modelo de 40 GB en todas las regiones, y finalmente modelos 80 GB y 160 GB en todas las regiones. Todos los modelos de la PS3 tienen discos duros SATA 2,5, actualizable. La consola utiliza un microprocesador central diseñado por IBM y Toshiba, bajo el nombre Cell. Está conformado por 7 núcleos y cada uno se les conoce como "Synergistic Processing Elements" (comúnmente abreviado SPE) y corre a una velocidad de 3.2GHz con 256 GFLOPS de poder. El procesador gráfico fue diseñado por Nvidia, bajo el nombre RSX (basado en la GeForce 7800 GTX), la cual pueden salir resoluciones de 480i, 576i SD hasta 1080p HD, además, dispone de 256 MB de memoria XDR y 256 MB de memoria de vídeo GDDR3 para el RSX. El sistema tiene Bluetooth 2.0, Wi-Fi (en los modelos de 40, 60 y 80 GB) Ethernet, USB 2.0 y HDMI 1.3a construido en la actualidad en todos los modelos de enviados. La consola dispone de un lector de tarjetas flash (compatible con Memory Stick, SD, MMC, CompactFlash y Microdrive) incorporado en el modelo de 60, y 80 gb solo en estados unidos. Accesorios thumb|220px|Mando inalámbrico de la consola PlayStation 3. La consola dispone de una gran variedad de accesorios incluyendo: el controlador Sixaxis, Dualshock 3 y Move, teclado, auriculares, cable HDMI, y el sintonizador/grabador de TDT PlayTV y la cámara web PlayStation Eye, compatibilidad con PlayStation Move (control de movimiento y control de navegación) Además, los accesorios de la PlayStation 2 son compatibles con la PlayStation 3, debido a la conservación de su arquitectura. El mando consta también de un sensor de movimiento integrado. PlayStation Move Move es un dispositivo de reconocimiento de movimiento en Playstation. Sony define Move como un dispositivo muy rápido, preciso y sencillo de usar. El lanzamiento fue en otoño de 2010 en Europa y primavera de 2011 en América. Sony PlayStation Move tiene un precio por debajo de los 100 dólares. Se caracteriza por un peso ligero y la vibración. El usuario se debe situar delante de la televisión en la zona central para ser detectado por la cámara. También hay un bundle de PS Move, Ps Eye y el videojuego Sports Champions Software PlayStation 3 System Software PlayStation 3 System Software es el programa informático de actualización del sistema operativo de la PlayStation 3. El proceso de actualización es similar a las actualizaciones de firmware para la PlayStation Portable (PSP). Las actualizaciones pueden descargarse directamente de la PlayStation Network a la PS3 y posteriormente se instalan, aunque también es posible descargar actualizaciones en un PC desde la página oficial de PlayStation Network y guardarla en un soporte de memoria externo (por ejemplo, un pendrive) para, posteriormente, pasar esos datos a la consola vía puerto USB. La versión 2.00, fue lanzada el 8 de noviembre de 2007 y añade la posibilidad de personalizar la XMB utilizando temas, da soporte al controlador de DualShock 3, la capacidad de crear listas de reproducción personalizadas de música y fotos; agrega más opciones para agrupar el contenido XMB con pestañas, y la capacidad remota de desactivar el PSP desde la PS3. La versión de 2.01 fue lanzada el 19 de noviembre de 2007 y fija algunas de las cuestiones de la estabilidad de la PS3 en la conexión de red y repara algunos problemas con el mando a distancia. La versión 2.10, fue lanzada el 18 de diciembre de 2007. En esta actualización se hizo que la PS3 fuese compatible con el perfil Blu-ray 1.1, se añadió una nueva visualización de la música, añadió la capacidad de cambiar el tono de voz en el chat de la consola, y se añade el soporte para DivX, XviD, y VC-1 (WMV) codecs. La versión 2.20, fue lanzada el 25 de marzo de 2008, es una actualización importante, que hizo que la PS3 fuese compatible con el perfil Blu-ray 2.0. Antes de la actualización, la versión 2.17, fue lanzada el 13 de marzo de 2008 y algunas características son menor corrección de errores. La versión del software es la versión 2.80 , que trajo como principal característica una mayor fluidez del menú de la consola mientras te encuentras jugando, entre cambios menores de estabilidad, a partir de la versión 3.50 se añadió compatibilidad con Blu-ray 3D. Actualmente se encuentra la versión 4.00. XMB La XMB (XrossMediaBar) es la interfaz gráfica de usuario de la PlayStation 3, fue desarrollada por Sony para distintos productos electrónicos como la PSP y algunos televisores que utilizan esta interfaz. La interfaz está conformada por dos barras que contiene una serie de iconos que administra diferentes funciones en la consola. La barra horizontal se le conoce categorías y esta despliega una serie iconos con diferentes nombres: usuarios, ajustes, fotos, música, vídeo, red, juego, playstation network y amigos. La segunda barra se le conoce elementos, al ejecutar la barra de categorías, esta despliega la barra de elementos y muestra una serie iconos que ejecutan diferentes tareas: crear cuenta de usuario, imprimir, modo de visualización entre otras tareas. La XMB es similar a la interfaz del Windows Media Center de Microsoft, con la diferencia que la XMB está enfocada en administrar totalmente el hardware de la PlayStation 3. PlayStation Network En respuesta al éxito de la red Xbox Live de Microsoft, Sony anunció su servicio en línea unificado para PlayStation 3 en 2006 en la reunión PlayStation Business Briefing en Tokio. Sony también confirmó que el servicio será siempre conectado, gratis, e incluye soporte multijugador. Además, la interfaz de registro sólo se puede acceder a través de la interfaz del sistema PS3. En él Tokyo Game Show de septiembre de 2006, se reveló que los usuarios podrían descargar algunos de los miles de títulos de PlayStation y PlayStation 2 a través de la red PlayStation Network por una cantidad de $5 o $15 en EE.UU. El 8 de mayo de 2007, Sony Computer Entertainment anuncio los PlayStation Network Cards para Japón, es una forma de dinero electrónico que puede ser utilizado con la tienda virtual PlayStation Store. Los PlayStation Network Tickets están disponibles en unidades de 1.000, 3.000, 5.000 y 10.000 yenes, se pueden adquirir en tiendas o bazares en Japón. Cada boleto contiene un código alfanumérico de 12 dígitos que pueden ser introducidos en la PlayStation Network para colocar créditos en el monedero virtual. Las tarjetas están disponibles a través de quioscos electrónicos en 26.000 tiendas de conveniencia, incluyendo Lawsons, Family Mart, Daily Yamazaki, Ministop y Sunkus. PlayStation Home Durante el 2007 en la Game Developers Conference, Sony anunció la PlayStation Home, es una comunidad virtual para la PlayStation Network. En el Home los usuarios pueden crear su avatar para su PlayStation 3. Este avatar tiene su propio apartamento, conocido como "HomeSpace", lo cual, puede ser decorado con los puntos de los jugadores obtenidos en ciertos juegos. En el futuro, el servicio se ampliará, lo que permite a los jugadores tener una mayor variedad de prendas de vestir, así como animales de compañía. El Home permite a los usuarios de la PlayStation Network experimentar una segunda vida en un mundo virtual, y actúa como un lugar de encuentro para los usuarios que quieren jugar juegos multijugador con otros. La versión beta cerrada comenzaba en Europa a partir del 1 de mayo de 2007 y poco después se ampliaba en otros territorios, mientras tanto, otra versión beta estaba siendo programada para octubre de 2007. Sin embargo, en el evento electrónico Tokyo Game Show del 2007, Sony retrasó la liberación del Home hasta la "Primavera de 2008", y nuevamente el 21 de abril de 2008, es retrasado el servicio hasta el "Otoño de 2008". El presidente de la SCEI y el grupo CEO Kaz Hirai declaró más tarde que el lanzamiento se retrasó debido a la realización de nuevas pruebas de evaluación y retroalimentación para proporcionar la mejor experiencia posible al lanzamiento. Conectividad PlayStation Portable thumb|250px|La PlayStation Portable mostrando el sitio web de Wikipedia. La PlayStation Portable puede sincronizarse con la PlayStation 3, incluyendo la conectividad del juego. Esta característica fue demostrada en la E3 de 2006 con el juego de carreras Formula One: Championship Edition, la PSP se utilizó como espejo retrovisor. Además, es posible descargar juegos de la PlayStation a través de la PlayStation 3 mediante la tienda virtual PlayStation Store. Estos juegos no se pueden emplear en la PS3. Estos requieren ser enviados a la PSP, y utilizar su respectivo programa emulador. El 18 de abril de 2007, Sony añade este soporte para jugar y descargar títulos de la PlayStation, con la actualización al firmware versión 1.70. Sony también ha demostrado la PSP reproduciendo el contenido de vídeo del disco duro de la PlayStation 3 a través de una conexión de red inalámbrica. Esta característica se conoce como "Uso a distancia", el icono se localiza en la opción de Red en el menú principal de la PlayStation 3 o PlayStation Portable. Uso a distancia permite al PSP acceder al PS3 en determinado lugar ya sea a la casa u oficina del usuario a través de Internet mediante un punto de acceso de un servicio LAN inalámbrico público. Videojuegos En el lanzamiento de Norteamérica la consola dispuso de 14 títulos y a finales del año fueron lanzados 3 juegos más. Después de la primera semana de ventas, se confirma que Resistance: Fall of Man de Insomniac Games, es el juego más vendido en el estreno de Norteamérica. El juego fue elogiado por numerosos sitios web de videojuegos, incluyendo Gamespot e IGN, ambos premiaron al juego como el mejor título de la Playstation 3 para el año 2006. Algunos títulos no aparecieron en el lanzamiento y fueron retrasados hasta principios del 2007, tales como The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, FEAR y Sonic the Hedgehog. Durante el lanzamiento japonés, Ridge Racer 7 fue el juego más vendido, mientras tanto Mobile Suit Gundam: Crossfire también se vendió bien; ambos de los cuales fueron ofrecidos por Namco Bandai. Multimedia Uno de los incentivos de venta de la PlayStation 3 son sus capacidades de multimedia. La PlayStation 3 puede reproducir música en CD o reproducir películas en DVD o películas de alta definición almacenadas en el formato Blu-Ray. También la consola puede reproducir otros formatos de disco. Aparte de reproducir medios ópticos, la consola se puede conectar algunos dispositivos de multimedia como reproductores MP3, cámaras digitales, celulares, y etc., todo esto gracias a sus puertos USB 2.0. El contenido de multimedia almacenado en la PlayStation 3 puede ser compartido en la consola portátil PSP. Al disponer disco duro la PlayStation 3, se pueden grabar videos, programas de televisión o almacenar algunos contenidos descargados de la PlayStation Network. Blu-ray thumb|left|180px|Blu-Ray, formato de disco empleado en la PlayStation 3. En la etapa de desarrollo de la PlayStation 3, Sony decidió equipar el reproductor Blu-ray en la PlayStation 3, cuya intención fue la de impulsar su formato desarrollado y las películas almacenadas en ese formato. El disco mide 12 cm de diámetro como el DVD y CD. Los juegos de la PlayStation 3 están almacenados en ese formato, lo cual muchos desarrolladores han aprovechado la capacidad de almacenamiento de este disco para agregar más extras en los juegos. Los discos Blu-ray están hechos a base de papel y celulosa en lugar de polímeros como en el caso de los CD o los DVD, por lo que son biodegradables. Sin embargo los discos Blu-ray tienen una cubierta protectora a prueba de arañazos no biodegradable. Un disco Blu-ray puede almacenar hasta unos 25 GB de datos por capa, 50 GB a doble capa. En el año 2008, Blu-Ray se convierte en el estándar de los medios ópticos sucesor del DVD, tras el retiro de Toshiba en la producción del HD DVD en febrero de 2008. En la anterior guerra de los formatos entre HD DVD y Blu-Ray, la PlayStation 3 fue considerada como el reproductor de Blu-Ray más económico. Un estudio demostró que el 60% de los poseedores de PS3 desconocen que ésta tiene lector Blu-ray, el otro 40% saben que incorpora dicho lector y lo usan para ver películas en alta definición. También se hizo ese mismo estudio a otras consolas donde un 30% saben que se puede usar el lector para ver películas en alta definición. Problemas técnicos 200px|thumb|left|La PlayStation 3 presentando una luz amarilla en el led de encendido, lo que indica un error no específico. Un estudio del año 2009 encontró una tasa de fallos del 10% en dos años para la consola Playstation 3.Sands A, Tseng V. (2009). Game Console Failure Rates: Wii 9 times more reliable than Xbox 360, 4 times more than PS3. SquareTrade. Según Ars Technica, el número de consolas que experimentaron fallos está dentro de la tasa de fallos normal en la industria de artículos electrónicos. Sin embargo, en septiembre de 2009, un programa de la BBC emitió un reporte investigando la llamada "luz amarilla de la muerte" (yellow light of death), que afecta menos del 0,5% de consolas vendidas en el Reino Unido. La luz amarilla indica una falla de hardware no determinada, que deja el sistema inutilizable. El programa también hizo notar que la Playstation 3 tiene un año de garantía (típica en un producto electrónico). Los poseedores de consolas fuera de garantía pueden pagar una tarifa a Sony a cambio de una consola reacondicionada.Sony PlayStation 3 and the "yellow light of death" Watchdog, September 17, 2009 En respuesta al programa, el vicepresidente senior y director de administración, Ray Maguire, emitió un comunicado criticando al programa y denunciando un posible intento de dañar las marcas Sony y Playstation, afirmando que las tres consolas testeadas en el programa no constituyen evidencia de un defecto de fabricación.Sony tackles BBC over 'PS3 failure' report Gameindustry.biz, September 17, 2009 Tras la actualización 3.21, diversos usuarios reportaron fallos en el equipo, como errores al leer los discos, cuentas de la PSN bloqueadas, pantallas negras e incluso problemas para encender el equipo. A partir de la versión 3.50 del firmware, la consola dejo de reconocer periféricos de terceros y otros dispositivos con conector USB. El 1 de marzo de 2010, muchos de los modelos originales de PlayStation 3 en todo el mundo (exceptuando los Slim) experimentaron errores relacionados con el reloj interno del sistema. El error tenía una multitud de síntomas. Inicialmente, el principal problema parecía ser la incapacidad para conectarse a la PlayStation Network. Sin embargo, la causa principal del problema no estaba relacionado con la PlayStation Network, ya que incluso los usuarios que nunca habían estado en línea también tenía problemas para reproducir los juegos instalados que no tienen la opción de juego en línea (que requieren del temporizador del sistema como parte de la instalación) y el uso de temas del sistema. Al mismo tiempo, muchos usuarios señalaron que el reloj de la consola había vuelto al 31 de diciembre de 1999. El evento fue apodado ApocalyPS3, un juego de palabra derivado de Apocalipsis El código de error que aparecía fue 8001050F y los usuarios afectados no podían acceder, jugar, utilizar los temas dinámicos y ver/sincronizar los trofeos que obtuvieron. El problema residía solamente en la primera y tercera generación de unidades de PS3 original, mientras que los nuevos modelos Slim no se vieron afectados debido a los diferentes hardwares internos para el reloj. Sony confirmó que fue un error y declaró: "Estamos limitándonos al error y seguimos trabajando para restaurar el servicio para todos." Para el 2 de marzo de 2010, los propietarios de la PS3 original pudieron conectarse a la PSN con éxito y el reloj ya no mostro el 31 de diciembre 1999 como fecha. Sony dijo que los modelos afectados identificaron incorrectamente el año 2010 como año bisiesto, debido a un error en el método BCD de almacenamiento de la fecha. Sin embargo, para algunos usuarios, el reloj del hardware del sistema operativo (actualizado desde Internet y que no está asociado principalmente con el reloj interno) debía ser actualizado manualmente o por re sincronización a través de Internet. Finalmente, el 29 de junio de 2010 Sony lanzó la actualización del firmware 3.40, que mejora la funcionalidad del reloj interno para tener en cuenta adecuadamente los años bisiestos. Hacking y homebrew A comienzos de 2010, un hacker llamado George Hotz ("GeoHot") logró acceso a toda la memoria de lectura y escritura y al hipervisor de la consola. Como respuesta, en el mes de abril, Sony distribuyó la actualización del firmware 3.21, la cual elimina la posibilidad de instalar otros sistemas operativos, como puede ser GNU/Linux, con el objetivo de "mejorar la seguridad de la consola". Jailbreak En agosto de 2010, surge en el mercado un dispositivo USB llamado PS Jailbreak que permite la ejecución de código no firmado en la consola. En la práctica, esto facilita la instalación y ejecución de copias no autorizadas y homebrew. Junto con el dispositivo se incluyó un software llamado Backup Manager, que permite copiar los juegos originales desde el Blu-ray al disco rígido interno o a uno externo formateado en FAT32. El mencionado software puede ser detectado, permitiendo a Sony identificar a los usuarios de Jailbreak. Numerosos dispositivos clónicos han aparecido en el mercado luego del lanzamiento del Jailbreak. Todos estos dispositivos (Jailbreak y derivados) únicamente funcionan en consolas con firmware 3.41. A partir de la versión 3.42, Sony bloqueó su uso. Firma digital Durante una conferencia realizada en Berlín en diciembre de 2010, un grupo de programadores afirmó haber logrado acceso a las claves de seguridad de la consola, lo que permitiría firmar digitalmente cualquier aplicación y ejecutarla, sin necesidad de un dispositivo tipo Jailbreak y sin restricciones de firmware. Según el grupo, la eliminación del soporte para Linux fue lo que motivó a los hackers a llevar adelante las investigaciones que culminaron finalmente en el hallazgo, logrado mediante aritmética básica con base en un error por parte de Sony en la aplicación de la ECDSA. La empresa estaría incapacitada para contrarrestar el hecho, dado que tendría que modificar las claves de seguridad de la consola, y esto provocaría que todos los juegos y aplicaciones creados hasta la fecha dejaran de funcionar. El propio GeoHot ha publicado, a comienzos de 2011, la principal clave, junto con un "Hello World" para ejecutar en la consola. Firmware personalizado Para permitir la utilización de homebrew usando las claves de cifrado recién descubiertas varias versiones modificadas de actualización del sistema 3.55 han sido publicadas por Geohot, KaKaRoTo, Waninkoko, Kmeaw y otros, la primera fue publicada por KaKaRoTo el 4 de Enero Del 2011. La característica más común es la adición de un "App Loader" que permite la instalación de DLC firmado como paquetes. Aunque los administradores de copias de seguridad de juegos se podían ejecutar no se podía cargar esas copias de juegos al principio a pesar de algunos éxitos formuladas al hacer copias de seguridad de juegos y luego firmarlos. Un parche de LV2 fue lanzado para permitir que los administradores de copias de seguridad cargaran copias de juegos y más tarde se integró en los administradores de las mismas por lo que no tiene que ejecutarse cada vez que se reinicia el PS3. Este método de jailbreak CFW es ahora la tendencia en jailbreaking el PS3 porque no necesita ningún hardware especial y puede instalarse permanentemente en cualquier PS3. Las actualizaciones de PlayStation 3 System Software v3.56 y v3.60 agregan medidas de seguridad para impedir la creación de firmwares personalizados, a partir de versiones anteriores que bloquean el Jailbreak PS exploit. Sin embargo, los usuarios pueden elegir por no actualizar y algunos juegos que requieran una versión de firmware por encima de 3,55 pueden parchearse para ejecutarlos con un firmware v3.55. Poco después fue lanzado el firmware v3.60, y se llevaron a cabo actualizaciones del servicio en linea Playstation Network para bloquear cualquier método conocido que permitiera el acceso a PSN en firmwares mayores que el último firmware oficial (actualmente v3.73), con lo que bloqueo a los usuarios que optaron por no actualizar. Un firmware personalizado, conocido como "Rebug",The site rebug.me is credited in an April 26 Eurogamer.es report. lanzado el 31 de marzo, el cual tiene la mayoría de las opciones y la funcionalidad de depuración y desarrollador de la PS3. Una semana más tarde, estuvieron disponibles tutoriales permitiendo a usuarios descargar contenido PSN gratuitamente, utilizando números de tarjetas de crédito falsas (en lugar de robados). Ventas Al principio del lanzamiento de la PlayStation 3, a pesar de las altas ventas en los días siguientes a su lanzamiento, las ventas del equipo estuvieron estancadas, debido al elevado costo del equipo. El costo inicial de producción de la PlayStation en los EE. UU era de 805,85 dólares, para el modelo de 20 GB y 840,35 dólares para el modelo de 60 GB, en los EE. UU.; Los altos costes de fabricación significaban que cada unidad se vendía con una pérdida de aproximadamente $250 dólares, constituyendo una pérdida de 232,3 millones de yenes (1,97 millones de dólares de los EE. UU.) en la división de juegos de Sony, al finalizar el año fiscal de marzo de 2007. En noviembre de 2007, las ventas de la PlayStation 3, en EE. UU., tuvieron un incremento de un 298%, según las cifras anunciadas por Sony Computer Entertainment America. Uno de los factores de este incremento se debió a la festividad de Acción de Gracias, y otro factor fue la disponibilidad en las tiendas de unidades de la consola, tanto del modelo de 80 GB como el modelo de 40 GB. Gracias a la rebaja de precios de 100$ que se hizo a principios del verano de 2007 (junio-julio) al modelo de 60 GB, las ventas aumentaron un 113% en las tiendas estadounidenses. Recepción y crítica Después de su lanzamiento, la PlayStation 3 recibió comentarios desfavorables en general, muchos sitios de Internet y la gente encuestada criticaron su alto precio y la falta de juegos de la más alta calidad. Sin embargo, después de una serie de rebajas de precios y la liberación de varios títulos de calidad, el sistema ha empezado a recibir mejores comentarios. Algunos periodistas consideraron que la relativa facilidad con que es posible comprar una PlayStation 3 en las tiendas en los Estados Unidos y Japón poco después de su lanzamiento, en comparación con la escasez de la Wii, es prueba de una demanda tibia de los consumidores para el sistema. Además, hubo informes de que algunos minoristas japoneses rebajaron el precio del sistema a mediados de enero de 2007 para estimular la demanda. En una entrevista con Electronic Gaming Monthly, el jefe de operaciones de la SCEA Jack Tretton se burló de la afirmación de que la PlayStation 3 no vuela fuera de las tiendas, diciendo a los encuestadores, "Si usted encuentra una PS3 en cualquier parte de Norteamérica que haya estado en las estanterías por más de cinco minutos, le doy 1200 dólares por ella". En respuesta, Tycho y Gabe de Penny Arcade exigieron una recompensa de 13200 dólares, al encontrar once PS3s en las tiendas cerca de su ciudad natal. A pesar de la prensa negativa, varios sitios web han dado muy buenas valoraciones al sistema. CNET Reino Unido alabó la PlayStation 3 diciendo: "PS3 es un versátil e impresionante equipo de entretenimiento en casa que está de moda ... la PS3 bien vale su alto precio". CNET también le ha dado una puntuación de 8,8 sobre un máximo posible de 10 y votado como unos de los gadgets más buscados, alabado por su capacidad de gráfica robusta y su elegante diseño exterior, mientras tanto criticaron su selección limitada de juegos disponibles. Categoría:Consolas